1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of home security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door securement apparatus. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a door securement apparatus with a removable alarm that can be utilized during travel.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Home invasions and break-ins are a common concern amongst the people of the United States. It is very important for people to maintain a good sense of security in one's home, and also during travel. Travelers often find themselves in lodging wherein they are in a room protected only by a simple lock. In many cases, the simple locks are supplemented by chains or other relatively ineffective door securement devices. Supplemental devices which enhance the security, or sense thereof, include portable locks, alarm devices which do not interfere with the operation of the door, and door brace systems.
Various patent have issued in the past relating to portable locks and alarms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,796, issued on Nov. 17, 1981 to Lane, describes an adjustable door and window security prop. In the device of the Lane patent, adjustable large and small diameter tubular members are telescopic engaged with each other. A U-shaped member is attached to one of these legs so as to engage the door handle. A stop is provided at the bottom of the member for frictional engagement with the floor. A lock structure is provided so as to cause the fixed engagement between the tubular members.
Some patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,758, issued on Nov. 9, 1982 to Morton, describe combination door locks and alarms. Generally speaking, these types of devices are braces which engage with both the door handle and the floor.
Various patents have issued in the past relating to portable alarms which can be utilized in different settings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,643,486, issued on Feb. 4, 2014 to Hess, describes a portable alarm device which can be used in a hotel. The alarm device issues an audible siren and is cellular-capable. The portable alarm device may be attached to surfaces using a variety of means including magnetic attachments.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0297367 published on Dec. 4, 2008 to Chen, describes a multi-purpose portable alarm which can be used as a vibration-activated door alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,623, issued on Jan. 27, 1998 to Kumai et al., discloses an alarm device. The alarm device is hung on a doorknob and is configured to emit an alarm upon detecting human body contact or movement of the doorknob. The alarm device has a data processor and an electrical display for displaying data processed by the data processor and information related to the operation of the alarm. A hanging member is rotatably mounted to the alarm device so as to suspend the alarm device from the doorknob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,145, issued on May 3, 1994 to Branch et al., describes a travel convenience and security device. In the security device, a clock, a lamp, an alarm, a motion detector, as well as a smoke alarm are combined in a single device. If motion occurs under circumstances suggesting that an intruder is present or smoke is detected, then an alarm signal and the degree of illumination alert the user to a potential security concern.
Various other patents issued in the past relating to door security and alarms, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,392,026, 4,483,558, 4,563,027, and 4,607,253. These patents generally fall into the door brace category.
Various apparatuses have been developed in the past related to enhancing the strength, and thus the security, of a conventional door. For example, various arrangements utilizing bars, chains, and the like have been utilized in the past to enhance security and the strength of a door. These solutions can sometimes be effective, however are often bulky and cumbersome to use. Further, some of the door security enhancements, such as a simple chain door fastener provide a false sense of security.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1A, there is shown a door securement device in the prior art. The device shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A is considered by the applicant to strongly enhance the strength of a door, preventing it from being kicked in and coming off its hinges.
FIGS. 1 and 1A show the prior art door securement apparatus 10. The apparatus 10 includes a plate member 12 (shown more clearly in FIG. 1A) and a bracket member 14. The plate member 12 is mounted in the door jamb 16. The plate member 12 has a protrusion 26 extending outwardly therefrom. The plate member 12 also contains a plurality of screw holes 24 formed therethrough. Screws are utilized to secure the plate member 12 in the door jamb of a door adjacent the door hinges. When the door is closed, the protrusion 26 extends outwardly from the door jamb to the interior of the room.
The bracket member 14 has a slot 18 formed therein. The slot 18 is suitable for positioning over and receiving the protrusion 26 of the plate member 12. FIG. 1 shows how the protrusion 26 is adjacent the door jamb 16. The slot 18 of the bracket member 14 is shown as being moved downwardly towards the protrusion 26. When the protrusion 26 is received in a slot 16 of the bracket member 14, the bracket member 14 is secured against the door 28 on one end thereof and the doorframe or wall 30 on an opposite end.
The bracket member 14 has a first wing 20 and second wing 22 extending outwardly therefrom. The first wing 20 is shown as bearing against the door 28, while the second wing 22 is shown as bearing against the doorframe or wall 30 on the other side of the door jamb 16.
FIG. 1A shows how the protrusion 26 of the plate member 12 is formed such that a groove of the protrusion is received within the slot 18, while the end of the protrusion 26 holds the bracket member 14 in place.
This apparatus proves successful in preventing intrusions, and was believed to have been sold under the trademark “Cops Lock” or “Eagle Lock”. It is the applicant's belief that the product is no longer available on the market. Additionally, it is believed that there was a patent or patent application related to this apparatus or a similar apparatus. However, Applicant has been unable to identify or find such a patent or patent application after a diligent search.
The device shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, while very effective in enhancing the strength of the door, does not provide an alarm function. Further, the wings of the bracket member 14 of the prior art door securement apparatus 10 can damage the door or wall surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door security system which enhances the physical strength of the door and doorframe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door security system which both enhances the physical strength of the door and provides for an alarm function.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a door security system which does not damage the door or wall surface adjacent thereof in the event that a break-in is attempted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door security system which provides for increased strength over the apparatuses of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door security system which has a removable alarm for use during travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door security system which is easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.